Gateway to another world
by GhostTaco
Summary: A mysterious fog rolls into town for our heroes. Join this team of hi- huh? Oh it's not them? Wait so they will be in but the focus is shared with another group? And we're adding to the story and making changes to the original show. Yes I know what Fanfiction is! Anyway join five guys who came in the avatar universe via mentioned fog. Usual ships except for some new ships. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Gateway to another world

 **This idea came to me while reading other fanfics and crossovers about ATLA and I love putting me and my friends (well now my friends) in stories. So without further ado, let's get this story started.**

 **Disclaimer: Yada Yada I don't own this blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

Life was weird. Like when you taunted a someone for liking something but then they taunt you for liking something. Or when you drown but you get saved by your crush. Something like that was about to happen to five friends. This is their story and it will be a long one. So grab some snacks, drinks, and snuggle up in your blanket on your bed (if you can't do any of the three things then just relax and focus) because it's about to be entertaining.

* * *

 _Michael-_ _非弯曲？_

It was a Friday and I just left school with my friends, which always bite me in the butt because they either insult me or they convince me to walk with them all the way on Kedzie (I have a time limit when I walk home) which gets me in trouble at home.

"Ah, finally we out of school and no homework!" My friend Jerrell said. He was the aggressive one in the group and tended to act like he didn't care.

"Yeah for two days and then its back to boring school days." I said as we turned a corner. We were walking to the bus stop that Sergio and I took to our streets.

"Don't worry about that until it comes. I mean arrives." Sergio said. Sergio was different then Jerrell, physically and mentally. Physically, he was shorter and skinny. Mentally, he was calm until someone messed with him. "Anthony why you walking with us? I don't have the link today." Luis ask our other friend. Both Luis and Anthony were crazy, Luis mentally and Anthony both mentally and physically. I was the emotional one in the group which was not good.

"I just felt like walking and I had a feeling that something was going to happen." Anthony scratch his head in confusion. I turn to see everyone nodding in agreement. We crossed the street and stopped at the bus stop.

I zipped up my jacket. It was getting chilly outside as well as getting dark more quickly.

"Eh, whatever it is will probably not be bad." I assured everyone. The only weird thing that happen to us was a plane that had stayed still too long and we thought it was a crack in the universe.

We waited a few minutes for a bus to come but none did. Then the bus stop got crowded by 4:45.

"Okay, all In favor of walking to Kedzie say I." Luis proposed and there was a bunch of "I's" that went around except for me. I didn't want to be late coming home and I really didn't want another lecture from my mom.

"Ehhh, I don't know. Maybe the bus is just running late." I was stalling for time and hoping that the bus would come.

"What the...Bitch the bus is not coming, you see all these people!" He said while gesturing to the other people that had came. He did have a point but I really felt like we should stay.

"Come on Mike. You already gonna be late

Why not have an adventure." Luis said, shrugging in the process.

It was cheesy but it worked.

"Alright let's go."

We started walking on a street that would take us to Kedzie. On the way, we was talking, laughing, and just goofing around when my notification on my phone went off. I thought it was my mom.

"Well I'm about to die." I said as I checked my phone thinking it was my mom. It wasn't her though, it was a weather alert. My eyes went wide after I read the message. Sergio must've saw the look on my face because he asked what was wrong.

"It said that there's a thick fog settling in Chicago. All busses are inactive." I read to them. Anthony gave me a puzzled look.

"You mean to tell me that busses are inactive because of fog."

"Hey it's thick fog." I defended weakly.

"But it's not like it's snow." He said. The rest of the group nodded. I was about to say something but I saw white stuff out the corner of my eye.

"So is that nothing to be worry about!" I said as white fog was approaching. It was coming fast too. I mean you could barely see anything as it engulfed buildings, cars, and even people.

"Okay, I suggest we…" Luis started but then stopped. I looked towards him and saw that we was completely in the fog. Damn, wasn't it just showing up a little while ago.

"I can't see past this fuckimg fog!" Exclaimed Anthony as he tried to feel his way.

"Wait. Shh." Sergio shushed us. We listened to him and stayed quiet.

"I don't hear anything. Not even cars." It was true. All sounds were were gone and the only thing we could hear was us talking.

"Okay this freaking me out. Is this a prank?" Jerrell accused, pointing at me in the process. I got offended and yelled back.

"Why would I do this!? How would I even do this? Maybe Luis did it!" Which caused a punch from Luis on to me.

"Bitch! Why would you accuse me of doing this."

"Oh I don't know maybe because this seem like the thing you'd do!"

At this moment all of us were yelling and hitting one another and it would've led to full on beat downs if Sergio didn't say anything.

"Yo stop fucking fighting and you see that Anthony is gone!" He yelled. I turn to see that he was right; Anthony was gone and we didn't notice. If this wasn't weird and creepy before, I didn't want to know what it was now.

"Wait! Where did Luis just go!?" Jerrell said as he clenched his fists and started shaking.

"Wasn't you just-" I rubbed my head in confusion and looked up to see that he was gone.

"Sergio, whe-." Sergio went missing as well. Wasn't he just by me. Shit was gone crazy now. It was only me left and I hated being alone. It scared me to be in something and not be around other people. Being around friends was good because you guys could figure what to do but being by yourself was a problem cause you couldn't even protect yourself or think straight. Which I was on the verge of doing. I got into a fetal position and just rolled back and forth with the fog all around me.

I'm pretty sure I was looking at anything that might be something but turned out to be fog.

I was about to close my eyes when a bright blue light shines in my eyes. Or it might've been a shockwave cause I felt a force hit me. That was when I passed out.

* * *

It must've been hours before I woke up caused when I came to, it was dark.

"Ugh, my head." I groaned as I rubbed my head. I felt that my hair had grown since I was out but it was only a few hours right?

I stood up and tried feeling for a light switch. The thing was this room felt wide and there was the smell of dust everywhere. Oh and bumping into stuff was a problem too. I didn't know where I was and I didn't want to know. Okay I did wanted to know.

I hoped the others were okay.

* * *

 _Anthony/Ansoni_ _火_

I think I hit my head before I passed out because I couldn't remember anything from before. Except for my first name. Anthony.

I've just awaken and had a strange feeling that somebody was watching me.

"Who's the-" I tried calling out but a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't yell or shout. I saw you fall from the sky. Don't worry I am a friend.) A low voice said in my ear. I was tempted to punch the stranger in the neck but the way they spoke eased my nerves.

That was last night as I recalled. Now, I was in a bed on a warship. The person that had spoke to me was a retired general named Iroh. He said he would help me with my problems and give me food and shelter in return I had to do him a favor. I didn't know what the favor was going to be but as long as I had a place to stay then I was okay it.

The door opened and a big pot belly man came through with some clothes in hands. Weird look clothes. The colors was red and black with what appears to be a bootleg hockey mask. Or was it an improved hockey masked?

"Here are some fresh clothes and a mask to hide your face."

He gave me the clothes and looked at me.

"Thank you, , I am confused to why I need a mask." I wondered out loud. He gave a joyful chuckle.

"To make sure you be protected and to hide your face. Prince Zuko is a handful." He said as he walked out the room, shutting it in the process.

Prince Zuko? Who was that and why were there fire emblems posters on the walls of the room?

 _Few hours later._

I founded out both answers when I emerged from the lower deck in my disguise.

The first thing I noticed was that it was cold as shit outside. I failed to warm myself up as rubbing through the suit was ineffective. The second thing I noticed was that the environment was white and blue. Meaning it was snow and water everywhere. Yep, because that's what I needed. To freeze.

"Soldier number sixty nine! Get in formation." Someone commanded. I turned around to see a bunch of people (dressed like I was) lined up in a formation. I was about to go over to Iroh when someone yanked my shoulder. I was forcibly turned to face a guy with a scar on his face.

"I said, soldier number sixty nine get in formation!" He glared at me while shouting my face. While he glared at me I heard a voice piped up.

"I am in formation Prince Zuko sir!"

At that moment the teen I presume was Prince Zuko looked at whoever said that and looked backed at me. He then pushed me and was about to throw a punch when Iroh came and stopped Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, please. This is an ally." Iroh said soothingly and calmly. I was just quiet and a little scared but for some reason also ready to fight. While I was figuring out these complicated feelings, Iroh and Zuko were talking.

"Uncle what is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded. Well that was surprising. Zuko was Iroh's nephew and apparently they both were royalty.

"This is Ansoni," Iroh gestured to me and I took off my mask which probably was a mistake cause Zuko gotten into a fighting stance.

"Uncle! He's a Waterbender!"

I didn't know what that meant, probably code for terrorist and if so, that was racist! I mean I know I was black and black people were kind of dangerous but these were two Caucasian people more badass than me.

"Wait, he's not a waterbender."

"If he's not, then why doesn't he prove it by doing a little firebending?". Okay maybe they were on drugs or something but maybe they were talking about doing the impossible.

"uh I can't really. If you have a lighter maybe I can wiggle it around." I said in a reasonable time.

That was a mistake.

A punch came my way and I dodged as soon as it came. I was taken off guard by what I saw after. Fire. Coming from his fist.

Now I was terrified, because I knew that this wasn't normal. People shooting fire out their hands and shit. I ran towards the door to see soldiers blocking the way I came. I raised my hands as they was about to shoot fire at me and waited for the burns. And kept waiting.

"See, a firebender. He just have the skin complexion of a waterbender." I heard Iroh say. I had my eyes closed so I opened them to see fire shooting out my hands. What. The. Fuck?

* * *

 _Sergio_ _水_

"Now push and pull like you're sawing a tree." The "master" told me. I did what was instructed and the water copied my movements.

I was surprised. Not surprised about the water moving but surprised that I was able to do it.

Just hours ago I was passed out and when I came to I was surrounded by people. They wore blue robes and had spears. Which were pointed at me. I kid you not when I say that freaked out. Luckily (and unluckily) a princess by the name of Yue had calmed the spearmen and said that I wasn't anything dangerous and that they should protect me. Which was why I was being taught how to Waterbend.

If there was any doubts I had about that fog being mysterious and that this was another world was gone.

In just a few hours I was above beginner and was now in the middle difficulty. While training (for what I didn't know) information was giving to me in the form of two lazy tribesmen having a conversation.

I was in a world where people bent the , earth, fire, and air. Although they didn't say anything about the air benders. But the thing was that there was also nations

Fire nation.

Water tribes

And earth kingdom.

Again no info on the air benders.

I hoped my friends were okay. Cause I so wasn't. The north is so cold.

* * *

 _Jerrell_ _地球_

"Give it up for the Skull Crusher!" The announcer, well announced my stage alias. I stomped my foot and the ground in front of me popped up and I kicked it up and hit it towards the roof. Yep. Earthbending. Something I could do in this world and with the help of my strength it was enhanced.

The crowd cheered for me which was funny because a day ago they were booing me. The day I fell in this unusual world was when I discovered that I could bend. I didn't even know what bending was until I literally woke up to see that I was falling to my doom. I raised my hands up to protect myself and I saw the earth come from an angle and socked my gut. Gee, I feel like Michael would do something like that.

Back to the present I was waiting for my opponent when dirt hit my face.

"It here's is his opponent, the one and only Blind Bandit!" Wow that was a lame name. I can't wait to see what loser I'd be fighting.

Then I saw a little girl jump on stage and walked about. People really shouldn't bring there kids to these type of things, it was dangerous.

"Hey little girl, you should really get off the stage before you get hurt." I said. I heard a bunch of "Oohh's" after I said that. What?

The girl pointed a finger at me but wasn't looking in my direction.

"Maybe you should get off!" She yelled out.

"I would but I'm supposed to fight someone named the Blind Bandit." I said looking for the mentioned fighter.

"How Ironic, maybe you're the Blind Bandit since you obviously can't see the I'm here." She said as she sent a boulder towards me.

I dodged left and focused on not falling.

This had to be a joke. How could a little girl be fighting in an underground fight match thing.

"Is this a joke? If not, I don't want to hurt a young child." I said, as I turned away.

"You couldn't even think about hurting!" She taunted. The crowd was just cheering her on making me feel, insecure? That wasn't it but whatever.

"Listen, if I were to fight I would go easy on you."

"That's a lie cause you'd go easy on the cupcakes, Cupcake." Was I really being trash talked by a 6th grader? Did they even have schools here? That was besides the point. I wasn't even fat!

"Okay you asked for it!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her.

"Just like you ask for five servings of pies? She said as she ran over to me also.

She was going down.

* * *

 **(A/N): It may not be the best but it's something. My friends and I are in the world of Avatar where things are impossible and confusing. Depending on reviews or favorites I might do another chapter but only with two POV's from whoever is more interesting.**

 **Michael-1**

 **Anthony-2**

 **Sergio-3**

 **Jerrel-4**

 **Vote and I'll be sure you get a special shout out. Taco out!**

 **P.S: Read** _ **Exploring A Star**_ **if you're also a DP fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gateway to another world

 **Disclaimer: Yada Yada I don't own this blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

 _Michael POV_

It was two days later, or at least I thought it was, and I was hungry and thirsty. Good thing I didn't have to use the bathroom or I would've had to hold my nose. I didn't even know what time it was. My phone wasn't working and forget finding a way out. I felt to the best of my ability and only found metal.

The only thing I could do other than sleep was think about my role in the universe. Which was sad. But it was entertaining. Oh! Something did happen but it was so quick and creepy, that I didn't believe it. Blue eyes had appeared everywhere and was positioned in the way I felt the statues in.

Anyway, I didn't expect nothing to happen and was about to sleep when I heard voices. At first I thought I was imagining them and ignored them until I heard a thud.

"Who's there?" I yelled out. My voice was hoarse and low, I haven't spoken in two or three days. Given that there was nobody to talk with.

I heard the muffled voices come closer and felt air blowing in my face.

I saw, or at least I was blinded by, light and saw three silhouettes.

The room kinda brightened due to it been lit up by the sunlight.

"Hello!" Someone called out. It sounded like a young boy. "Anyone home?"

Since I could see into the room I saw that the things I was touching on were statues and that this room was so big. I didn't know why but something told me to hide so I hid behind the nearest statue.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Another boy asked but he sounded a little bit older than the first one. I heard movement and groaning. I thought he was talking about me but if that was the case, he wouldn't have been so disappointed in seeing the statues.

"Who are all these people?" A girl asked. I wondered how many people was there.

Then the boy said that he didn't know and they started talking about... Bending fire? Yeah I was also confused but I knew two of the three strangers name. The young boy was Aang and the girl was Katara. Weird names. I didn't get the the older boy name mostly because they didn't say it.

A few minutes later they got quiet and I didn't hear anything else.

"FireBender. Nobody make a sound." The older boy loudly whispered. One, firebenders must've been bad if they were hiding from them (but I still don't how one can simply bend fire). Two, he was the only one who was making a sound.

Katara did spoke out to what I said but Aang and the other guy shushed her.

I then heard the older guy mumble something. Then yelling, Aang screaming lemur, and a pair of feet running away.

"Boys. Okay, you have thirty seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing here or else I will feed you to Appa." Katara said in my general direction. I should've wondered how she knew I was in there but I wanted to know one thing.

What was an Appa?

* * *

 _Anthony/Ansoni_

Zuko stormed off with his uncle and the commander. I stayed behind since they didn't invite me. I went back on the ship to my room and thought about what had happened.

 _Two days ago_

 _Zuko came up to me while I was looking at our destination._

" _I hear that you're my bodyguard. It's random and I don't need one. But since I'm in a good enough mood, I'll let you be my right hand man." He said in a vexed tone. It didn't matter to me as long as I could get answers._

 _Iroh told me that both Zuko and I would find what we were looking for but the Avatar was half the answer._

" _Thank you, Prince Zuko." I bowed the way Iroh taught me, with my right hand balled up in a fist while connecting in my left hand which was open and straight._

We did find the Avatar but he escaped. Yes I said escaped. Apparently, the Avatar could bend all the elements (Iroh never told me until after I was doses with water and I didn't even know what the Avatar was until now) and had a giant, fuzzy, sky monster? Anyway our ship had been damaged and we docked in a commanding officer dock.

Now here I was on the ship, doing nothing at all. I was just bored. Maybe I could've asked to go but that probably would've made things worse. I try to remember how I got here but that was a big no-no since my head started hurting.

"Soldier, we would like to ask you a few questions about how the ship gotten damaged." A person appearing in the doorway said. I should really start paying more attention to my surroundings. I knew these soldiers wasn't Zuko's. Probably Commander Zhao's. If that was the case, then he was suspicious of the damaged and knew that Zuko found the avatar.

"Well, I would like to answer the questions but I was asleep at the time." I said, feeling my hands warming up. I was unconsciously getting ready to fight, meaning my body knew that I was getting nervous. I still didn't remember who I was besides my name.

The soldier cleared his throat and took off his mask.

"Soldier, commander Zhao has suspicions that Prince Zuko found the Avatar and let him escape. We need all the information that you know about the damage."

Well they wasn't going to get anything from me.

I was loyal to Prince Zuko and Iroh for now.

* * *

 _Michael_

"You've been in here for three days!?" Katara asked me, checking my head and stomach while asking me did I feel sick or uneasy.

"I think.. Hey, why are you being all nice and motherly to me and did you know I was in here?" I gave her a suspicious look as I moved away from her just a little.

After she threatened me, I had told her my story and now she was acting all nice towards me.

"Well you were in here for a long time without food or water and It just felt like someone alive was in here."

She said as she looked at the statues.

I started walking away, "Look I'm sorry that I frightening you and tell Aang that I said thanks for opening th-Ack!" I gagged as she pulled my collar back.

"You can tell him that later and there's no way that you're leaving without us. Also to leave you need a flying bison." She said as I rubbed my neck.

"Uh can I asked why? Like you literally don't know me." I explained. I wouldn't want to have a stranger with me and didn't know who they were.

"Well Aang was a stranger when my brother, Sokka, and I met him and you did say you appeared here three days ago. That was when Aang got out an iceberg. Long story." She chuckled at my confused look.

She turned and gasped. I was about to asked what was wrong until I saw that the statues' eyes were glowing.

"Aang!" She ran out the room and I decided to follow her. We ran through a hallway that lead outside (Which was snow everywhere) and saw two things. A ball of air and dust was forming in the air and a boy shielding himself from the debris.

Katara ran up to him and asked what happened.

"He found out the firebenders killed Gyatso!" He said. I recognized his voice and realized that this was probably Sokka. Katara gasped and raised her hand to protect herself too. I did the same. I looked up to see someone in the ball of air. No doubt that was Aang but was he controlling the air and why was he glowing?

"Oh no! It's his avatar state he must have triggered it. I'm going to go and try to calm him down!" She yelled as she went over to Aang. I actually hear what she said and wasn't really paying attention as I was pushed backed from the wind. I stumbled passed Sokka and thought that I was going to fall off the platform we were on but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the rock he was holding on for dear life.

"Thanks!" I yelled over the wind. I hoped Katara could calm down Aang otherwise we were all goners.

* * *

 _Anthony/Ansoni_

I watched as Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko fought, an Agni Kai Iroh told me. He explained that Agni Kai is a traditional firebender duel that is centuries old. It is a fight for one's honor and is won only when one opponent burns the other. The outcome of an Agni Kai affects the honor of each opponent. Which meant, beating the shit out of each other until one of you become crispy bacon.

Anyway, It seemed like Zuko was losing, him on the ground and all but Iroh kept telling him to break his root. I guess he meant stance, which I remember him telling Zuko and I during our firebending that a firebender's stance was the most important part in his bending. Another lesson for me was not to wear the normal shoes I came on this world with. Well, I learned that after I burned them.

"Ansoni, I'm sorry we didn't invite you to come with us," Iroh said. Him and Zuko couldn't say my name right so they called me _Ansoni._

"Iroh maybe we shouldn't talk about this now."

"Nonsense, You are our family now, next time something like this happens, we'll invite you to come with us."

"Minus the fighting?" I asked as Zuko swept Zhao's leg. Zuko stared at him and did a bunch of quick moves.

Iroh cleared his throat. "I can't promise anything like that. All I want you to do is to stay by Zuko's side all the time." He said as Zuko knocked Zhao on the floor. I thought Zuko was going to finish him but he just blasted fire near his head.

Even after Zhao challenge him to do it, he didn't. He just turned and walked towards the exit. Either Zhao didn't want to look weak or he he wanted the last word, cause he yelled, "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Not giving him the reaction that he wanted, Zuko said in anger, "Next time you get in my way, i promise, I won't hold back.

Which angered Zhao into throwing a sneak kick attack towards Zuko, which would've reached him if I hadn't intervene and stopped Zhao from completing the attack. I held his foot and stared daggers at him. Which he was doing the same.

I think Zuko noticed because I heard him trying to charge at Zhao but Iroh restrained him. Iroh calmed Zuko and I let Zhao go.

"Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Iroh said as him, Zuko and I left and boarded our ship.

That night while we were sailing, Zuko wanted to know who said anything to Commander Zhao's soldiers. He was angry at everyone including me. Well until the other soldiers vouched that I refused to give information about the incident. Which led to Zuko apologizing to me.

Now, I was laying down in my bed, thinking about what I'll do if we saw the avatar again…

….Kill him.

* * *

 _Michael POV_

I was currently in the air, dangling helplessly while clinging to a rock. Sokka had moved to where Katara was, leaving me by myself. I couldn't hear anything that well but I guess Katara was calming Aang down because the air was dying down and Aang was descending from the air. I walked towards him and he looked towards me. I wasn't prepared when a gust of wind pushed me backed. Honestly I didn't even know if it was really Aang or just a fluke. I heard something hit the ground next to me and yelped as I fell face first on the ground. Luckily, I fell in the snow so it didn't hurt as much but it was cold still.

"Aang! Wait!" I heard Katara run over to where I was. I got up and shook the snow off me. I looked at Aang and saw that he was pointing a staff at my face with an angry look. Katata ran over to where we was and held Aang back. She told him that I was on their side. After a short explanation, Aang apologized, the lemur Sokka and Aang was chasing came back and Aang named him Momo, And I was part of a quest. Well two. The first one was to find my friends in this crazy messed up world. The second was probably impossible. To help Aang defeat the firelord.


End file.
